Pokémon Adventures Ferris Version
by Glazerienne
Summary: Amnesiac Ferris Oak starts her own journey along side her starters, Ralts, Beldum and Riolu. Join her as she tries to unravel her past with the help of her adoptive family and friends. Yes, she's a bit op but not totally. Minor crossover with Kill la kill. Hope that clears it.
1. First

**An; First time to enter the world of Pokémon Fanfiction. Hope you love this.**

 **Warning ;** I do not own Pokémon Franchise along Ashura Satoshi Ketchum and Elena Kioshki. She is owned by the author of the fanfic Secrets. I am just merely borrowing her.

 **Disclaimer;**

 **THE USUAL. I DON'T OWN POKEMON JUST THE PLOT.** **Pokémon Adventures; Ferris Version**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Kanto Region, Pallet Town—**

7:30 am

Pallet Town. A peaceful and small town in Kanto region. Each house in this quite little town had _very_ large lots. The place is very peaceful and their main attraction is the Oak Laboratory which is now run by Reavon Oak, Leaf Green and Gary Oak's only child after Samuel Oak retired. Well, technically speaking, Reavon inherited the labs when he showed interest.

Reavon or Ren for short is a handsome male with short tame hair (Leaf is so relieved that her son didn't inherited his father's hair) and emerald green eyes. His height of 6'7 is been a running gag that Leaf ate too much margarine when she is pregnant with her only child.(Ashura Satoshi Ketchum (Call me Ash) escaped the house by blasting the wall in order to dodge the whole and newly sharpened knife collection of the new Mother. Since then, he never teases any pregnant woman.). Ren is married to the second daughter of Ash and Elena Ketchum.

"Reavon, dear, you forgot your lunch. Again." His Lovely wife hit him lightly on the head. Felice Ketchum is gorgeous raven haired woman. She inherited her mother's voluptuous body and electric blue eyes with a hint of red. She is also a well-known Pokémon Coordinator. "Stop copying Papa Gary who always drown himself on his research! I don't want you to get sick."

"Sorry, Felice," Ren gathered Felice in his arms and kissed her cheek. "Love you~"

"Hmmp, Love you too. . ."

"Mooh, It's too early for this thing!" one of their lab assistants complained. "Professor, stop making us envious of your love life!"

"Why don't you search for yours, anyway?" – Reavon.

"Sir, you do know that Ma'am Felice' category is Legendary." His only male assistant, Cyrus is the one who answered. "Only one to be found, and LOVES to use TELEPORT. So, our chance to have such relationship like yours are slim to none."

"Really?" Felice raised an eyebrow, amused. "Mew or Mewtwo?"

"MEWTWO!"

Cathleen, one on the two female assistants beside Cyrus rolled her eyes. "Well, according to Sir Ash, there is two Mewtwo somewhere. I didn't bother to ask since we already completed the record about him. Also, Zarah, do your work!"

"Don't be such a kill joy, Cathleen! That's why you don't have any boyfriend yet!"

"Shut the hell up, Slut!"

"At least I'm get- ow!"

Reavon just rolled his eyes at the scenario. Zarah and Cathleen cannot go on without insulting each other _at least_ once a day.

After having lunch with the whole staff, Reavon and Cyrus went to the southern edge of Pallet Town. They were curious at the migration of Beldums and Ralts along their evolve forms. After all, those two psychic types are natives of HOENN Region respectively.

"Professor, any idea?" The twenty three year old asked as he prepared his camera.

"The usual, Cyrus. Got to ask them." The young Professor answered, taking off his lab coat and pokebelt. Understanding Pokémon is one of the gifts he earned when Ash donated his blood on him years ago because of an accident. "I could ask Gardevoir or Gallade. Stay here."

"Yes, Professor."

Reavon carefully made his way at the swarm of Psychics. Allowing his thoughts clear, he knew that they would most likely listen to him this way. Two feet from the Gardevoir leader, he fell on one knee and bow down. His right fist on his heart then his remaining hand on the ground.

Cyrus held his breath as he filmed the whole thing.

A young Ralts teleported at Reavon's shoulder, earning a small smile from the Researcher. Looking up, Gardevior smiled too, and motioning him to stand up which he did.

"I am here to ask some questions, if its alright." He spoke. "Don't worry, I don't plan of capturing any of you or do my assistant."

The Shiny Gardevoir nodded her head. " _Before that, we had an emergency,"_ She spoke via telepathy as three Metangross revealed a bleeding young woman that made Reavon choke his spit.

"CYRUS, MEDICAL KIT! HURRY!"

Cold.

Too cold.

And she cannot move.

It felt like someone is trying to drown her. She kept trying to push herself up but no avail.

"Oh no, don't you dare to die on me!"

That made her frown. Why? Is she dying?

"Professor, her heart beat is slowing down!"

Are they talking about her?

Trying to open her eyes a bit, she saw two silhouette of people. That took her remaining energy as darkness took her again.

 ***Viridian City Private Hospital***

"She's finally stable."

"Oh thank Arceus." Reavon exclaimed as pure relief washed on him as he slump on the bench of emergency room. "I shall ask Felice to bake some cake for you. . ."

" _Yum, Thank you!"_

"Anyways, we still need to observe her. Her wounds were so deep and life threatening especially the head wound. As I observed her wounds, it looks like she came from some kind of war since the cuts are not from any Pokémon, that's for sure. Her left arm is broken, through." Doctor Arthur eyed his clipboard. "To have us up in Fifteen hours to heal her. . . Any idea what happened to her?"

Reavon looked at Gardevior.

" _She fell from a cliff. A metagross saved her but we are ambushed by Hunter J. She saved us by fighting that bitch without using any Pokémon's."_ She looked away slightly _. "She is already heavily injured but she still saved my young, not caring hat she may die."_

"That's a normal Ash Mentality." Reavon spoke.

"Did that happened here in Kanto, miss. Gardevoir?" Cyrus asked.

" _No, we are still in HOENN when it happened. We are supposed to go to Sinnoh but we decide to randomly Teleport in order to escape."_

"To think that's the only reason. Doc, do you have any clue when she would wake up?" –Reavon.

"Who knows? She is badly injured that it's a miracle she is still alive by the end of the day. There is also a high possibility that she would woke up with amnesia. To be honest, I would be surprise if she didn't." Dr. Arthur combed his hand upon his blonde hair.

"La vie est drole." Everyone whip their heads upon Felice who just arrived. "Did anyone got her name?"

" _I'm afraid not, Princess,"_ Gardevoir answered.

"Based on her wounds, I don't think there is a chance she remembers. Dear Xerneas, I hope she likes light peach." Reavon sigh as he knew that they will be taking the girl. Not that he minded. It's not usual in the family to not adopt strays.

"Darling, I think Light yellow and blue suits her more. With white and silver." Felice rolled her eyes as she saw that they will be adopting the girl. "Does she have any Pokémon with her?"

Gardevoir shook her head. _" Unfortunately, she doesn't have any. But she could fight with those swords which looks like a pair of large scissors. According to my brother, she is very skillful using those."_

Both Reavon and Felice narrow their eyes on that tidbit.

"How. . . unusual."

 **A week Later,**

She woke up.

Blinking sleep away, the first thing greeted her is the white ceiling and scent of antibiotics. Scrunching her nose in disgust,

Hospital? She hates hospitals!

She wince at the small pain in her left shoulder. Gently looking down, she saw her left arm is inside a cast.

"Who got the. . . number of the truck that hit me?" she murmured softly as her throat is so dry.

"Rara! (You're awake!)"

"Um.. dum (Indeed.)"

"Oh, dear, you are awake ." Felice abruptly stood up and grab the glass of water strategically placed above the bedside table. Putting a straw upon the glass, she allowed the shiny Ralts to use Psychic to help the girl to drink. The Pokémon Coordinator then helped the amnesiac girl to sit up from the bed and placed so many pillows on her back for comfort and support. "How do you feel, darling?"

"Crap. Weak. So tired." She answered truthfully. "Thank you. May I ask what happened to me?"

"Well, according to our source, you fought someone dangerous in order to protect someone even you are already badly injured." The Oak Matriarch told her. "My name is Felice Reina Ketchum-Oak. This little Ralts and Beldum are taking care of you since last week."

Amber orange eyes soften as she lovingly pet those two creatures. She tried to remember her name but that only resulted her a killer migraine. She didn't bother to hide her wince.

"I apologize if I cannot spoke my name, Lady Oak. It appears that I lost my memories. . " She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth until the pain vanished.

Felice gently pat the young woman's hair. "We actually expected that, darling. Please do not push yourself too much." Placing the glass back on the table, she sat on the chair beside the bed. "Also, call me Felice or Tita. My husband Reavon and his assistant Cygnus are the ones who rescued you."

"I shall spoke my gratitude on them once we met, Tita Felice." The amnesiac girl smiled softly.

Ralts levitated himself and pressed his horns upon her forehead. He tried to use **Heal Pulse** and a bit of **Hypnosis** in order to help her remember her name.

Her Amber orange eyes glowed faint blue which did not escape from the woman's sharp eyes. Studying the girl's aura, her eyebrow rose up.

This girl had a rather. . . large reserve of aura _and_ psychic powers on that tiny little body of hers. Its impressive, really since her aura is helping her heal the injuries faster than normal.

" _Another Aura Guardian, huh? And a Psychic as well. This is interesting. ."_ Felice thought gleefully. She could imagine her Father wanting to snatch this girl as his apprentice.

Ralts moved away and project a Ferris wheel on the two females.

"Oh, so your name is Ferris. What a cute name."

"Ferris," testing the name, it felt right rolling on her tongue. "Thank you, Ralts, Beldum. May I ask what kind of creatures are you?"

"They are called Pokémon, Ferris. Are they not familiar to you?" Felice asked gently.

Ferris shook her head. "I'm afraid not, Tita. I could swear I never saw creatures like them. I do not know the extent of my amnesia but I knew they are not part of my life growing up."

"Is that so?" well, that answers one of their questions. The raven stood up. "I shall call the doctor, please stay put."

"Thank you, Tita Felice."

Once Felice left, Ferris smiled softly upon her companions.

"(Ferris,)" the young woman blinked when she heard Ralts' voice upon her head. "(You really don't remember?)"

"No, I'm sorry Ralts."

Beldum shook his head (body?) "(You do not need to apologize, Ferris. You saved our swarm even if you are already injured gravely. We are in debt of you.)"

Ferris waved her hands in denial.

"Of course not! No one is in debt of me! I may not remember it but I would gladly risk my life in order to save others. That is. . . as long as they deserved it."

Ralts tilted his head. "(Well, you do have a point. Saving people who doesn't deserve it. . . is well, a waste of time.)"

The young brunette looked out of the window and let a low hum. Closing her eyes, she felt herself fall deeply in her mind.

Her mindscape, or what remains of it scattered upon the whole place. Ferris look upon the ceiling.

The once lovely place- a castle of sorts is now reduce as a pile of rubble. Making her way around, she knew herself she cannot fix this without help. Studying the damage, Ferris found out that she cannot remember who or what she is. Technically, she lose all her identity but fortunately, her muscle memory isn't affected.

She clearly remember a saying **"Once our mind forgets, our memories are imprinted on our body and soul."**

Well then, it cannot be bad, right?

Opening her eyes, she caught the sight of Felice along the Doctor waiting for her.

"Ferris, did you took a short nap or visited you mindscape?" The older woman asked.

"I visited my mindscape, Tita Felice," Ferris answered truthfully. "It's a mess and a half. I would need someone who I could trust before allowing them entrance. I do not even remember the defenses and traps I certainly have placed in there."

Felice hummed under her breath. "Good thing we had bunch of specialize Mind Healers then. Well then, here is Dr. Arthur,"

"Hello, Ferris. You gave me a fright on your wounds, Young Lady," Arthur smiled gently on his patient who smiled sheepish on him. "Now, allow me to do some quick check up to see if you can go home."

Ferris looked at Felice in confusion.

The Oak Matriarch raised an eyebrow. "You did not think we will leave you alone on your predicament, didn't you, Ferris? Remember, you do not remember who are you and you became our ward when you appeared at Pallet Town injured."

"Oh,"

"Oh, indeed."

Dr. Arthur is quick to work. Doing the check up. . . .

"All right, she could go home later or tomorrow."

 **-Matsunaga Manor, Kalos Region—**

"A young lady with amber orange eyes? Oh, isn't that a bell ringer towards either Tsuna or Tsukiyo?" Ash teased out.

Reavon rolled his eyes. "No I am sure she is not related on those two. My gut feeling says so."

The Aura Prince let out an amuse chuckle. "Her name?"

Ashura Satoshi Ketchum, his father in law and Felice father. He is part of the group of Aura Users and had the highest rank being the Prince. He looks like in his early thirties but in reality, he is already fifty four.

"The thing is, we have no idea. The only clue we have on her identity is this pendant and that she is not originally on this world." Reavon gave Ash a pendant that resembles a teardrop made of ruby.

The raven haired and red eyed Aura Prince took that jewelry and placed on his scanner.

" **Scanning, one hundred percent made of Ruby. This is a family heirloom that controls a person's aura and psychic abilities."** Hades, his Porygon Z answered. " **I apologize but I do not know which family this crest is."**

''Cross fencing swords beneath a lotus flower. Nope, not familiar." Ash printed the photo and gave it on his son-in-law along the pendant. "Try to ask Elina or Race. If they do not know, prepare the adoption papers before they sink their claws on her. Most especially Sorella Elina."

"She's that powerful?" Reavon asked in disbelief.

Ash rolled his eyes. "Having a swarm of Beldum after her and Ralts wanting to be partner? Yes. I am actually baffled that there is no Riolu or Lucario running towards the hospital as we speak." A small smirks adorned the lips of the only Assassin of Kanto. "Anyways, am I expecting any little Ren or Felice by any chance?"

"DAD!" The young researcher blushed deep red as Ash really enjoyed teasing him. "If you want a baby, ask Mommy Elena!"

"Well, now that you have suggested. . ."

"Goddamnit."

Ash rolled on the ground laughing as he watched Reavon marched towards the gardens in search on his aunt.

 **Gardens,**

"Nope," –Elina.

"Let me see. I think this crest looks familiar. Sataniel may knew this one." Race took another copy of the photo.

Elizabeth Aljeena E. Mikk-Frankenstein nee Walker-Matsunaga (Call me 'Elina') took a sip of her tea. Being part of the Crystal Clan and one of the three Aura Royalties (Ash, Elina and Allen), she still looks like in her early thirties like Ash even she is pushing eighty.

The Crystal Clan had a very long life after all.

"Once she is well enough, I want to meet her at dinner."Elina smiled at her nephew. "Please tell Leaf and Gary too."

"Okay, Mee. I'll tell them." Reavon answered. "And no, I will be the one adopting her in the family."

"Ugh, I'm actually saying I want to train her if she would like."

Race, aka. Marigold Grace Avelne-Alcantaran rolled her red eyes similar to Ash. "Everybody knows training means adoption for you. Give the newest member to either Eliera or well, Reavon."

"Fine." The Aura Princess pouted.

Reavon's phone rang, cutting the discussion. He pulled out the device and answered it.

"Hi, Dear."

" _Ferris had awaken, Ren. Baby Ralts found her name via_ _ **Hypnosis.**_ Felice happily informed her husband on the next line. " _Doc said we are free to take her home tomorrow."_

"So, her name is Ferris, huh."

" _Yup!"_ Felice threw a discreet glance upon Ferris who is being entertained by Ralts and succeeding. " _That girl is the most formal one I've met so far! She even called me Lady Oak for Arceus sake!"_

Reavon is fully amused so is his Aunts listening. "Oh? She did? Does that mean I should print out those adoption papers?"

" _She cannot sign them ye, idiot. And tell that to Mee (short for Meema) too."_

Elina huffed as both Ren and Race laughed.

"I'm going back home then."


	2. Second

**Pokemon Adventures; Ferris Version**

 _"(POKEMON SPEAKING)''_

 **Pokemon attacks**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Chapter 2**

" **Pallet Town, huh?"** Ferris uttered softly as she watched the scenery from Reavon's owner type jeep he is using. "It's. . . very simple."

"True indeed. At least, we had more people now than the last time. Twenty four years ago, I think." The young researcher answered who adjusted his sunglasses.

"Tito Ren, may I know what happened to Ralts' and Beldum's swarm?" the young woman asked while hugging Ralts and Beldum.

"We put some fence around their chosen location, basically building up Lotus Branch II, another Pokémon Sanctuary. Any Pokémon regardless if they are Legendary or not are allowed to hang out in there. " Reavon answered. "Also, Gardevoir, Ralts' Mother is now living with us."

"I haven't thanked them properly for helping me." Ferris's amber orange eyes were shadowed by her bangs. Her wavy brown hair is tied into a High ponytail with a blue stripe on her left temple. "Also, is it really okay for you on having me in your home?"

"Naah, its only Felice and I at home along our Pokémons. We haven't have talk having kids as of yet." The researcher waved her concern. "In addition, it is not your fault having an amnesia. We're here."

A blue modest two story house greeted them with red gate. The outside décor is tastefully done and pleasant to the eyes.

"How cute." Ralts made himself comfortable on her shoulder as she cuddle Beldum. Getting out of the vehicle, Gardevoir and Felice welcomed the brunette.

"Welcome home, guys." Felice greeted them warmly as Reavon picked up Ferris's small bag of clothes. "Our parents are here too to meet you, Ferris."

Reavon raised an eyebrow. "Which one? Hi, Rea. "

 _"(Hello, Reavon, Ferris. Ralts and Beldum.)"_ Rea the newly named Shiny Gardevoir greeted them.

"Both of our parents."

"Good luck, Ferris. Don't worry, they do not bite." The young researcher joked.

However, Ferris didn't caught the joke and unconsciously gripped her pendant. The said action did not escaped from the couple's eyes, earning Reavon a slap on the head from his wife.

"Stop scaring the girl, Reavon. Let's go, Ferris." Felice held the younger girl's wrist and dragged her inside the house.

Rea and Reavon are the only two left. The shiny Embrace Pokémon glance upon her new Trainer.

" _(If I didn't know any better, I would thought Ferris is your daughter. )"_ she told him casually.

The male brunette tilted his head towards Gardevoir. "Hmm, you did notice, huh? We were also shocked so we took a sample on her DNA to be checked. The results told us we are not related. " he shrugged his shoulders. "Meeh, who cares? She's part of the Family now not that she has any choice on that matter."

" _(I am still struggling to believe that you all came from a different dimension.)_ " Rea waited for her Trainer as they entered the homey house.

"We kept getting that from the people who learned our secret. Its already boring at home so this place is a change of pace, if you could say. Also, even we are in different dimension, we cannot escape on the monthly and yearly reunions."

" _(Ah, the famous Clan Meetings. I do wish to attend once.)_ "

Reavon let out a snort.

"Once you meet the whole family, you will forget who sanity is."

The Embrace Pokémon let out a giggle.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Ferris** is nervous about meeting both Of Reavon and Felice's parents. Ralts felt it so he gently tap her cheek and smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Ralts."

" _(You're welcome! Beldum and I are here for you.)"_

Felice smiled at the exchange until they reach the living room. The young brunette noticed something.

"Is it me or the whole house is large than the inside?"

"Oh, you did notice, alright. And yes, the house is indeed larger than normal. We can have a tour later." The Pokémon Coordinator opened the door. They were greeted by the sight of Ash and Gary playing monopoly while Leaf and Elena are gossiping on the latest happenings.

Petting the girl's hair, Felice called out the attention of the four.

"Guys, I brought Ferris, our newest family member."

The mentally adults –who –looked-like –on-their-thirties-instead of fifties gape upon seeing Ferris. The young woman is almost seventeen of age, wearing an orange hoodie and black capri pants. On her feet is a pair of white flats.

"Are you really sure you haven't gotten pregnant, Felice and just used Avalon to hide our Granddaughter? This young lady is practically the mixture of you and Reavon if you decided to have a baby." Ash is the one who spoke first.

"Felice, dear, you do know you're Father and I won't be angry if you told us you gotten pregnant earlier, right?" Elena hug her daughter tightly.

Felice rolled her eyes. "I know seeing Ferris is shocking but no, she is not our daughter. We checked and came out negative. However, she had the same Blood type like Tito Green. Not that would stop us from taking her into the Family." She escaped from her mother's hug then placed a hand upon the young brunette's shoulder. "Ferris, meet our family. The red eye man and albino woman are my parents, Ashura Satoshi Ketchum-Matsunaga and Elena Kioshki-Ketchum. Sitting beside them were my in laws, Gary Oak and Leaf Green-Oak."

Ferris courtesies, earning a knowing look from the couples.

"It is nice to be your acquaintance.'' She spoke softly. "My name is Ferris, thank you for having me."

"No need to be so formal, Ferris. You are part of the family now." Ash stood up and pets her hair. Pushing a bit of is aura into her, is eyebrow rose in shock feeling her abundant reserves waiting to be unlocked which he did.

"That's . . . wow," Ferris blinked feeling alive for the first time. "What did you do to me, Sir?"

"Just call me 'Tito Ash' or A-chan, take your pick. That, my dear, is unlocking your aura and psychic awareness. Now, I am waiting if either a Riolu or Lucario would show up."

The young woman tilted her head in confusion. "What kind of creature is a Riolu or Lucario, Tito Ash?"

"A true friend that you could get like any Pokémon."

Everybody laughed when Elena hit her husband upside the head for further confusing Ferris especially when a blue bipedal creature appeared and hugged her leg.

" _(Hi, I'm Riolu, elimination and aura Pokémon! Nice to meet you, Aura Guardian!)"_ Riolu introduce himself.

"H-Hello, Riolu," Beldum levitate out of her arms allowing her to pick up the elimination Pokémon. Ferris raised him on her face. "I never knew puppies could look like this."

" _(I'm not a Growlithe!)"_ (o )/ Riolu exclaimed, earning a laugh from the family.

"Anyways, where did you came from, Riolu?" Leaf asked as she motioned them to sit down.

" _(Kalos Region, Pretty lady. A woman with electric blue eyes took us here along my Meema.)"_

"Elera, huh?" Gary rolled his eyes, not surprised on his cousin's crazy antics. "And where is your Meema,?"

A knock on the front door interrupt them. Rea teleported and opened the said door, is greeted by the sight of a male Lucario holding an egg.

" _(Ara, please come in. I take you are the Father of the young Riolu hugging my Trainer's adopted . . .)"_ Rea paused since she does not know whether Reaven would adopt Ferris as a daughter or sister. _"(Family member?)"_

" _(Yes, I think so.)"_ Lucario answered as the Psychic brought him towards the living room. _"(Thank you,)"_

"( _You are outmost welcome,)"_

Once they are all settled in, Riolu and Ralts indulge themselves playing Thumb war beside an amused Ferris. Beldum shook his head (body?) in disbelief.

"How could they play thumb war without a thumb is beyond me." Gary shook his head in amusement. "Anyways, how are you, Ferris? Getting crazy yet?"

"I am fine, Tito Gary, thank you for asking." Ferris answered who took a sip of her tea.

"Coffee, Ferris?"- Elena.

"I do not drink coffee, Tita Elena. Too strong for my taste but thank you for asking."

"You are too formal, Ferris. I feel I was talking to Irene in a royal setting." Ash complained. "When are we bringing her to Matsunaga Mansion in order to turn her as crazy as us?"

"We had our monthly dinner two weeks from now. "Felice answered. "I just don't know which house is hosting."

Gary wince. "Last month is at Steven's house, I ate a burnt and poisonous version of Caldereta.."

"You did not die so it doesn't count. Also, everyone knows that Steven cannot cook to save his life. He manages to create a level seven nuclear poison using the ingredients of pokepuffs, remember?" Ash reminded them.

"How could we forget that? It's just last month! At least Diantha manage to stop him from feeding that to N." Leaf exclaimed.

As they shudder in fear, Ferris let out a laugh upon the hilarity of the story.

"Anyways, we could wait until next week. It really doesn't matter which house we ended up since the food we cooked are enough to feed an army. But I do believe we are eating at The Main House since we will introduce Ferris to the whole family." Elena spoke.

Ferris decide it is the time she could interrupt them. "Tito Ren," she held out a pokeball. "What does this thing called?"

"It's a standard Pokeball. It is used for capturing Pokémon and way to carry them." Reavon took the empty ball, pressed the button to in large it. "Pokémon 101, never throw a ball to an already captured 'mon. That's thievery. When the button is red, that means it's in used."

"I brought some extras here, Ferris," Ash gave the young woman a small pouch that is enchanted to be bigger in the inside. "That contain several hundreds of different pokeballs, you could have them."

"Thank you," Ferris accepted the pouch and opened it. Riolu, Ralts and Beldum then took the pouch from her, which she allowed. The trio then moved to the maroon carpeted floor and busied themselves on picking what balls they want.

The humans and adult mons watched them in amusement.

"(Not that we would be staying on it, anyway.)" Ralts poured the shrunken balls out and did a butterfly stroke upon the sea of balls, which Ash contained in a small area.

Ferris titled her head as she saw the blue energy flowing freely on the raven male's body.

"(Do not scatter them too much! We will be returning them to the pouch later!)" Beldum told his fellow Pokémon.

Riolu concentrated on his search/swimming.

"(Normal ball? Nope! Luxury ball? Nope! Love ball? Meeh, nope, too much girly. Heal ball? For emergencies. Cherish ball? Hmm, this look a bit different.)"

"I made those Cherish balls personally. Sorella and I thought it's a good idea to make our own balls before the start of our journey." Ash told them.

A chorus of 'oh's are heard from the Pokémon's.

"Please do not forget to put them back." Ferris reminded them.

"(Gotcha!) the trio agreed on taking three Cherish balls as their own. Felice gave Ferris a pad of stickers so she could differentiate which ball is which. That is when Ash's starter, Storm the Pikachu-who-lived-to-electrify-ground-types appeared chugging a bottle of ketchup entered the room.

" _(What did I miss?)"_

"We now have a Riolu and Lucario." Ash answered. "Ferris, tap the balls on them to capture them."

"Y-yes," The young woman took the ball held by Ralts. "Are you sure about this?"

" _(Yes, we are!)"_ Ralts shouted in excitement slapping the cherish ball. He is sucked inside. The ball didn't even struggle once and signaled a successful capture.

Picking up the ball that fell on the floor, "Ralts, please come out." Ferris called out.

The psychic type got out in daze.

" _(I love it inside! Meema, I even have a laptop!)"_ Those made Rea giggle.

Riolu also tap the ball as Beldum allowed Ferris to capture him.

" _(FANTASTIC!)"_ Riolu shouted from the inside.

"(That was my reaction.)" Storm commented that made the adults rolled their eyes.

"Reaction, my foot. It's no secret that you hate going inside your ball that _I even have_ forgotten you have one," Ash told of his starter earning him a well-aimed thunderbolt which he just brushed off, fully immune.

"(You're such a party popper,Ash.)"

"That's actually my idea."

"If you want to be a Pokemon Trainer or Professor, Reavon will be your tutor. Once you decide to be a Coordinator or Performer ,It is my forte. Aura and Psychic training is a must that you will learn it compulsory. We will never allow you to take your journey unprepared and the main reason that **those geezers** might caught you." Felice told the young amnesiac girl. "After all, if aura guardians are rare, what about you who is the combination of the two?"

"How. . . inconvenient. I feel that I knew the feeling of being use as a lab rat which is a bit unnerving, to be honest." Ferris held her pendant tightly.

"Do not worry, we could use Avalon to speed up your training so you can both take your exams and journey I two months." Ash then stood up. "Now, I want to know something. Please follow me to the gardens." Storm jumped on his best friend's shoulder.

Ferris just narrow her eyes in suspicion but followed her family outside.

Family . . . she like the sound of that.

 **-Gardens-**

Ash waved his gloved hand as three **aura spheres** the size of a small ball appeared behind him.

"Dad! That's too early!" Felice shouted.

However, by instinct, Ferris drew her her pendant that transformed into a pair of giant silver scissor blades, one on each hand. The young woman twirled it like she hand done so many times before.

"Interesting," With a wave, an **aura sphere** flew towards Ferris which she deflected easily. Ash repeated it twice and got the same result. " It seems your muscle memory is working, dear."

"I felt I have been doing this since the beginning," She admitted as she slice another **Aura sphere**. Twirling the blade, she send back her own **Aura Sphere** towards Ash after seeing how the Aura Prince had done it.

The red eyed male smirked as he caught it.

"Red, huh? A bit wobbly but perfect for your first try." The ball of energy dissolved into nothingness. "Let Athena teach you about her insane speed then you are good."

"Thank you , Tito Ash," Ferris bow her head down before she stared upon her weapons. Testing the sharpness of the blades, she slashed the air.

A very large oran berry tree is cut into half.

"That sharp, huh?" Gary eyed the weapon. "Felice, don't you ever borrow that if you are angry with my son."

Reavon send his father a look of disbelief while Felice shook her head in amusement.

As the young woman gently traced the left blade, tons of pictures assaulted her mind.

Burning house.

Blades tainted and dripping with fresh blood.

People pleading for her to escape.

"Ferris!" Reavon caught his soon-to-be adopted daughter/sister. (Can't decide yet.) When her legs gave out. Letting go of her blades, they returned being a pendant. "Are you alright?"

"N-no, my head is pounding. . ." Ferris admitted. One eye is being closed.

"At least she admit." Leaf commented.

Closing her eyes, Ferris tried to remember bits and pieces of her memories. If Ash is correct, he might remember something important.

''Ferris. . . .?" Felice called her.

Opening her eyes, silver threads emerge from her fingertips. Ferris pointed a finger at Ralts and imagine him dancing around.

"(Arceus, WHY ME?!)" Ralts screamed as he did a perfect twirled jump.

"Let me have a sample," Ash cut a single thread. He had a hunch what the hell it is, he just wanted to make sure "I hope this is not a freaking Life Fiber."

The others rolled their eyes.

"Knowing your bizarre luck, it is, Ashy-boy," Gary.

"Shut up, Gare-bear."

Ferris looked up at Reavon.

"Are they always like this?"

"Pretty much, yes."


	3. Third

**Pokémon Adventures; Ferris Version**

" _(Pokémon speech)"_

 **Pokémon Attack**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Third**

 **Two months later,**

 **Ferris** adjusted easily upon the Oak-Ketchum Family. As Reavon told her, sanity lacks the whole Family especially when they brought her to Matsunaga Manor, at Kalos Region, Universe 294 where the whole family originated.After the noisy dinner, she knew it would influence her greatly since she did not questioned the usual insanity that the Aura Royalty (Ash, Elina and Allen) created.

Anyways, Ferris did undergone training under the watchful eyes of Grand Marshall Dark Carl Matsunaga, the Head of Matsunaga Family who taught her about her Psychic powers while Felice trained her in Aura. She learned Avalon, Elina's pocket dimension is usually used in training or hiding, whichever they feel like using it. Allen, Elina's younger twin brother, meanwhile, owned the Noah's Ark, the opposite of Avalon which is primary used in Traveling ALL over the world or dimensions as long as Allen already step foot on the place.

(Who knew that the twins does not have ANY sense of direction without their respective Arks?)

Ferris voiced her interest in becoming both of a trainer and Pokémon Coordinator when she saw the styles of both Reavon and Felice.

In addition, about the aloof Legendary, Mewtwo.

 **Pallet town, Oak's Gardens,**

"I do not know if Mewtwo is already alive in this world, Little Sky. We lived in an alternate dimension after all." Felice explained over a cup of tea as tey watched Riolu and Ralts sparring.

"My head is still hurting about that, Tita." Ferris admitted. "So, I should do my best on the gyms in order to get his attention then?"

"You will know if Mewtwo is alive when a Dragonite gave you an invitation to New Island. We chose this dimension in order not to have a Time Paradox which either Palkia or Ameryst would fix. Heck, we even did not know who is the bloody Chosen One in here." Reavon put down his own cup. "On the other hand, what kind of Pokedex are you interested in?"

"Bracelet type like Eliera and a Holo-Tab. It's so cool and does not need batteries to operate." Ferris answered.

"Hmm, those Pokedex types are in demand. I already finished yours since you did passed your exams in flying colors."

"Umm, Ferris, could you give your Pokémon's nicknames? It's easier when the reunions starts." Cygnus suggested. "After all, it runs to the family having either a Ralts or Lucario as one of their starters."

"I already have a name for Beldum which is Meteor. Riolu and Ralts are thinking of their own." The brunette smiled in amusement. "I swear, they are betting which name is cooler."

Meteor the Beldum used the opportunity to cuddle upon his Trainer.

"For a steel/psychic type, Meteor likes to cuddle." Felice amusedly pointed out. "And usually, they are genderless."

"( _Is it wrong, Ms. Felice?)"_ Meteor asked.

"No, I'm just curious."

" _(Oh . . .)"_

"Ah, I almost forgotten, Ferris, Derrick will be visiting us later this afternoon for your check up."

Ferris did not hide her wince remembering the out of distortion world medicines created by Derrick Alvera, Race's stepbrother. Those Potions did fix her malnourish body and other damage from her but the taste is plain TORTURE. It may be true all her wounds healed but the taste of those potions are crime against humanity!

Even Arceus, the God of all Pokémon fired **Judgment** upon the laughing Aries.

"God help me,"

Later that afternoon, Derrick visited. The blonde and sea green eyed Doctorhappily gave his go signal that Ferris is fully back to health. The Amber eyed young woman is just happy that she will not drink any potion anymore.

(If Reavon or Felice saw Ferris giving some sacrificial foods in her secretly build shrine, praying hope against hope not to get sick every Friday the 13th, no one commented.)

 **A month later,**

"Are you really sure you got everything? Medicine? Food? Clothes? Extra money?"

"Dad, shut up," A melon bread found itself on Reavon's mouth, shutting the researcher up. Reavon just grumbled about sadistic daughters as he chew the treat and just watched Ferris pack up. "I already prepared everything and Mom triple checked them for me. I am just checking because Auron (Riolu) might have fallen inside my bag. Again." Rolling her eyes, "So please, calm down and get out. I need to change."

Reavon immediately snap out and ran out of his now adopted daughter's room. He does not want to watch her change, thank you very much!

His wife however, is a different story. . . .kufufu.

Both Rea and Aster (Lucario) rolled their eyes when Reavon happily skipped passed them towards Felice who is doing some paperwork.

"Darling ~ I'm calling the Sexy Time Card!"

Felice rolled her eyes upon her husband's antics.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ferris, meanwhile, just laugh hearing Reavon's antics. Her adopted Father is really crazy.

Right, they fully adopted her to the family officially. She remembered how she wrote her signature a few weeks ago and the Adoption papers are _just lying_ conveniently on the table.

How Cyrus processed those papers, she wouldn't ask. There are things she would plead ignorance for the sake of her sanity, or what were left, anyway.

On the other hand, Reavon gave her several materials to read about Pokémon. Already have read about Kanto, Sinnoh and Hoenn Regions where Meteor (Beldum), Auron (Riolu) and Faidon (Ralts) came from.

Deciding to wear a white mini dress with yellow ruffles stich from each collarbone down the waist, with three fourth sleeves. Partnered by black leggings. She wore a pair of blue high cut sneakers and blue armlet on her left wrist.

Grabbing her white Fedora hat (A gift from Riley Gen of Universe 786 who is happily married to Dawn Bertliz) she wore her blue pokebelt where Meteor, Auron and Faidon's balls are.

Tita Elina gave her an enchanted bag. It is a messenger bag type in black and pink color with a pokeball insignia printed in front. Auron accidentally fallen inside and he was stuck for three full days.

They only noticed until Aster the Lucario asked for his son.

When Ferris appeared at the Laboratory, Zarah immediately jumped at her.

"Waahaa, I'm going to miss you, Ferris!"

"Stop fooling yourself. We know you don't and you are terribly happy that Ferris is going on her journey." Cathleen said in a deadpan voice making Ferris sweat drop.

"Che!"

"Well, we knew it's true." The amber eyed young woman said as both Auron and Faidon made themselves comfortable on her shoulders. Meteor levitated towards her arms and buried himself on her chest.

"You know, it's unfair," Zarah eyed her boobs. "You are only seventeen but your chest rivals Ma'am Felice own barracks!"

Ferris just shrug her shoulders.

"It's not my fault if all my fat goes in my chest."

The two assistants glared at her playfully.

Rolling her eyes, "Guys, I would like the three of you to stay on your balls until we reach Route 1,"

" _(Okay, can we ask a Darkrai to teach me_ _ **Dark void?)"**_ Faidon plead.

"I don't know and known what a Darkrai is,"—Ferris.

"I gave you a photo of the Sinnoh Legendaries. The one in black tattered robe and white hair." Cyrus reminded her.

Ferris gape in shock. "That's Darkrai? I thought it's A-chan who took a swig of shabu and decide to cosplay randomly."

Silence filled the Oak's Lab before everybody burst out laughing. The Oak couple almost have fallen on the floor, laughing their guts out. Cyrus along the girls are snickering on the background while Ferris is clueless on why they are laughing so hard on her comment.

"Anyways, come back," The brunette called her friends back into their balls. However, Meteor dodges his. "Me?"

" _(No. I am your starter so I will be out accompanying you,)"_ The Steel/Psychic Type tried to intimidate his trainer.

Ferris turned towards her father, mischief laced her eyes. "Can I get a Charmander, please?" she joked before falling on her knees to avoid a soft version of the move **Take down. "** Oi!"

"Meteor, she already had an amnesia! What's with the family not starting with Squirtle, anyway?" Felice complained because Blastoise are cool.

"They are crazy." Ferris answered, finally giving up on returning Meteor on his ball. The said Dual type made himself comfortable on her bag, his head sticking out.

"Ignoring that," Reavon produce a silver colored watch. "Meet your AI Pokedex. She's a Porygon Z by the way."

"Thanks, Dad." Ferris accepted the Pokedex and wore it on her right wrist. The personalize Pokedex slash Hologram Tablet aka Holo-Tab whirled to life. "What's her name?"

"Hi, Ferris Athena Oak! My name is Pledge!" The pink haired and blue eyed version of Nui Harime appeared on the screen that made Ferris flinch in shock. "Nice to meet you!"

"Likewise, Pledge." The amber eyed young woman strained a smile. "I apologize for the shock. . . you just. . . looked like someone who I believe is trying to kill me? I'm not exactly sure.."

"Oh, that's usual. Someone trying to kill us one way or another." Reavon shrug his shoulders.

Ferris blatantly ignored the said comment and focused upon Pledge. "Do I need to catch you?"

"You should. Porygons are rare much more are Porygon Z which are their final forms. " Cathleen answered. "To be honest, I think we are the only Lab in Kanto who had an abundant stashes of those Normal Types."

"Rotoms are plain crazy. Coming for me, that's saying something." Felice admitted. "However, they are highly used in Alola Region."

"Meeh, I still like Porygons better." Zarah said.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Ferris** smiled at everyone.

"I should be going,"

"Be careful, Ferris. I am expecting a call every night. If the danger is too much, **GET THE FUCK OUT**. You are not yet on the level of us." Felice told her daughter before hugging her.

"Of course, I am not an idiot that would dive head first on every dangerous situation. However, I may kill them if they are trying to kill ME, right?" Ferris stared on her parents unflinching eyes.

All goofiness escaped from Reavon's face. This is not the Researcher.

This man in front of her is Lord Reavon Oak-Matsunaga, the Head of House of Oak Clan in this world.

"If the situation is indeed permitted. Remember, Do not kill unnecessarily."

Ferris bow her head politely like a pureblood princess she is. "Of course, My Lord."

"Well, that was unnerving." Cyrus commented, destroying the fourth wall.

"It's normal. Reavon is the House Head of Oak Family. Giving the permission to kill if necessary is his job." Felice explained. "After all, world is not black or white. It's only gray . In addition, we had more enemies than all those Regional Professors combined. I doubt if they dispose ten assassins, _every week._ "

"They are pretty much a nuisance now, anyway." Ferris commented dryly.

Yes, it did shock her when the first time she found an assassin on her walk outside the forest of Pallet Town. However, grave instincts won and she incapacitate those idiot. When she told Reavon, the Researcher just rolled his eyes, gave her a body bag where they put the unconscious thug _and shipped_ it back where the hell it belonged.

Heck, Ferris learned they had a special delivery service for this in speed dial!

"Did you brought Ni-kun's gift for you?" Reavon reminded her.

"Yes, Dad. I do not know but I believe trouble always find me." Ferris answered.

Felice let out a short laugh, "Welcome to the family then."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Ferris Eyed** the route leading to Route 1. After a series of goodbyes from her family, she adjusted her Fedora hat. With a last wave, she took the first step of being a Pokemon Trainer.

"Onwards to Route 1.'' She uttered softly. She just passed the border of Pallet Town when someone blocked her way.

Seeing the menace, Ferris rolled her Amber Orange eyes.

In front of her is her self-appointed Rival, Jimuel Smith.

"Good morning, Jimuel," not ignoring those honed manners, she greeted the overweight blonde that resembles a baby walrus. She met him two weeks ago at the License exams as one of the supposed to be Teacher-Trainers who she wiped the floor using a puny Pikachu.

Since then, he became a menace.

"Hey, Freak." Her eyes narrowed upon the insult. "Got a Pokémon from Daddy dearest yet?" He spoke, spits where flying from his mouth.

( **-. -)** "You know, those insults won't affect me. Do try to come up using original ones," Ferris doesn't want to waste her time on this tantrum.

The baby walrus turned red in anger. He grabbed his pokeball but a well-aimed roundhouse kick knock him out.

"I do not have any time for this useless endeavor. " She looked on the corner to see her father snickering. "Are you going to take him back?"

Reavon just raised an eyebrow. Throwing a look on the fallen trainer. . .

"It's just a baby Walrus. And I did not see anything."

Ferris smiled remembering one of the Family crazy Rule.

 _ **Family Rules.**_

 _ **(3) If something happens; Deny anything, admit nothing and blame someone else even if they are much older than you.**_

 _ **(4)**_ _ **Use anything in your disposal in order to win. Be patient like a hawk, and stab the idiots on their backs once their usefulness is over.**_

 _ **(5) And most of all; DO NOT GET CAUGHT**_

She knew Dark is the one who came up of those. Shaking her head in amusement, she left.

Reaching her secret spot in Route 1, a clearing near a river hidden cleverly in the heart of the forest. Ferris once heard from Reavon that there used to be a Sperrow flock in here which he disposed to Mt. Silver for attacking civilians and Pokémon alike.

" _(Good thing you did not waste your time on that idiot.)''_ Meteor commented as he watched his trainer called out Auron and Faidon.

"Like you, I do not want to waste my time. We will have ourselves a worthy Rival later on." Ferris put down her bag and pulled out a super rod. "I'll go fishing for a while. ."

"( _We could so some move polishing,)"_ Auron suggested.

" _(Great idea. My move_ _ **Teleport**_ _needs some more polishing.)"_ Faidon tiled his head as the Ralts **Teleport** a few feet from them but hit the bag. " _(Oof!)"_

If Meteor could roll his eyes, he would.

Ferris giggled and threw her line on the river. "Anyways, what is your plan after evolving into a Kirlia, Faidon?"

" _(Well, evolve into a Gallade, obviously! You do have a Dawn Stone on that bag of yours, right?"_ Faidon followed her as she sat comfortably on the bank.

An evil grin appeared on the brunette's face.

"Dawn Stone, not Dusk?"

" _(Oh, c'mon! Ferris!)"_

The trio burst out laughing at Faidon's whinning. As Ferris threw her bait again.

"I am just teasing you. But in my opinion, I would like you to eveolve on your final form by the Third Gym." She confessed. "Our route is Rock, Water, Electric, Grass, Psychic, Poison, Fire and Lastly, Ground."

" _(We need a dark type)"_ Auron pointed.

"Dark Types are rare in Kanto."

" _(Who knows, we could stumble one.)"_ Meteor said.

Ferris shrug her shoulders. "Well, I do want a Carvanah. . ."

The boys stared at her in disbelief as something caught her bait. Standing up, she pulled the rod with all her might as her Pokémons readied themselves for a fight. With a large pull, the rod reaveled a . . .

"Who is this, Pledge?"

" **Piplup, One of the Sinnoh Starters. Water type."** Pledge answered. " **It seems A-chan's luck is rubbing on you."**

Ferris let a hum under her breath and took the half dead penguin looking Pokemon. Taking off the hook, her eyes narrowed as she studied the poor creature. It's as if the said creature is starving for so long!

"How about an early lunch? It is already 11;30, anyway," She smiled at Piplup. "My name is Ferris Athena Oak,"

Pulling out several pouches of Water type pokemon food, she poured some on a spare dish. Looking around, the brunette smiled seeing her boys already pulled out a picnic mat and patiently waiting for their foods. Bowls out.

"Just a minute, boys." Ferris placed Piplup on the mat and pushed the dish in front of the water type. "Go ahead. I know you haven't eaten yet."

Piplup hesitated at first however, hunger won so they immediately ate the three pouches of food, disregarding Ferris' warning about chocking. Once full, they passed out.

"Oh my. . ."

"( _What shall we do, Ferris?)"_ Auron asked.

"Allow her to rest first. However, her wounds needs treatment that I would rather have Nurse Joy to fix." She answered, pulling out a Heal Ball. "I believe, this would be appropriate."

" _(I do agree,)"_ Meteor commented as they watched Ferris captured Piplup using the Heal Ball. It is not an official capture since Heal Balls are used to transfer injured Pokémon's to the nearest Pokémon Center via Medical Stasis.

Piplup's status were scanned by Pledge.

" **Piplup, Penguin Pokemon. One of the Sinnoh Starters. Gender; Female. Level; Twenty Two. "** Pledge paused for a moment. **"Known Moves; Water Gun, pound, Ice beam and Drill Peck. Ability, Sap Sipper. Status, Abandoned."**

"ABANDONED?!" They all exclaimed as they hastily packed up.

" _(Some Trainers really do that)"_ Meteor commented. " _(Several of my swarm mates are been abandoned or left their trainers in their own will. There are so many reasons to say at least.)"_

"I understand," Ferris wore her bag and clasp Piplup's Heal Ball on her belt. "Let's go."

Auron and Faidon climb on her shoulder before Meteor used **Teleport**.

A move that Metagross Family _shouldn't know._

 _ **00 Viridian City -00**_

They gave Office Carla Jenny a scare when they appeared next to her.

"Dear Mew! Ferris! Stop appearing out the freaking nowhere!"

"Sorry," Ferris shrug her shoulders. She liked startling Officer Jennies as part of their **Constant Vigilance!** Test that Reavon started. "I did want goo straight on the hospital-I mean- Pokémon Center but Dad said I should talk to you first for security reasons."

Officer Jenny's eyebrow twitch in irritation before ruffling the brunette's hair.

"Well. I receive reports about Team Rocket. Identification, please."

"Hear her, Pledge." Ferris gave her left wrist on the Police woman. Her PorgonZ dex produced a cable that Officer Jenny connected on her tablet. The blue haired woman knew that the Oak Pokedex are crafted personally for each Trainer and had insane security features. However, this is one of the few that had Porygon Specie inside.

" **Hi, Officer Jenny! Scanning, Complete!"** Pledge happily dance around the monitor. **"This Pokedex is owned by Ferris Arturia Ketchum-Oak. If lost, I will abandoned this case with my memory intact and have the said case self-destruct."**

"That's all. Thank you, Pledge. Is that all, Officer Jenny?" Ferris asked before pausing. "My middle name is Arturia, the female version of Arthur Pendragon?"

" **Professor thought it was funny to name you after the King of the Knights."** The PorygonZ shrugged her digital shoulders.

The two woman rolled their eyes, used on the burst of craziness Reavon is up to.

"Anyways, I should be going, Sister. I need to bring Piplup to Nurse Jenny." Ferris then looked upon her mons. "Guys, do you want to stay outside, or. . . .?"

" _(Meeh, let them have a cardiac arrest seeing different Pokémon,)"_ Faidon answered without care as the Riolu made himself comfortable inside his trainer's bag, only his head out followed by Auron. Meteor decided he wanted to cuddle so he buried his face upon Ferris large chest.

The action of the boys made Ferris rolled her eyes.

""Fine. Sister, I'll use my scissors if some thick trainers would harass me, okay?"

"Just don't hurt them too much and don't get caught." Officer Jenny answered since she knew that the Oak Clan had special permits to carry weapons.

"No promises about hurting them too much." By that, Meteor teleported them towards the Pokémon Center, leaving the blue haired woman gaping in shock.

"I knew the Metagross family do not learn **Teleport. . ."**


End file.
